


【原生无影会梦到兔女郎吗？5.5】

by GUlingGUlingGU



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUlingGUlingGU/pseuds/GUlingGUlingGU
Summary: 初代光 私设/公式。【第一人称】。轻度性虐。轻度淫语。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【原生无影会梦到兔女郎吗？5.5】

接【原生无影会梦到兔女郎吗？5】

一一一一一  
  
晚上洗完澡之后，我趴在被子里看书。床头柜上放着刚开的一罐红酒。  
自从早上惹毛了爱梅特赛尔克，他一下午没跟我联系，完全失踪。我猜他今天晚上也不会来找我了，打算喝完酒以后，收拾一下就睡觉。  
  
不过这时，我听到客厅里开关门的声音。熟悉的脚步声传来，我知道是爱梅特赛尔克回来了。  
  
“怎么啦？你不是都一下午没理我这个光之战士了么？”我嘴上不欢迎，但还是下床去找他。  
  
他靠在客厅的沙发旁边，也没开灯，整个人隐在黑暗里，我只能借着月光隐约看清他的身影。  
  
我刚想问他怎么了，突然看到他手里玩着的东西闪着银色的光芒，是一副手铐。  
爱梅特赛尔克随即起身向我走过来。  
  
“我操，你怎么还拿了个手铐来的啊！”我有些慌乱的看着步步逼近的爱梅特赛尔克。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克完全没有打算和我废话。他把外套随便一脱，扔到一边的沙发里，然后直接贴过来，把我压着转过身，按到墙上。  
  
我急促地喘着气，能听到自己格外清晰的心跳声。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克说：“今天晚上，我会把你操哭。准备好了吗？”  
我刚要说话，结果他直接低头咬我的肩膀。同时将银色的手铐铐在了我的手腕上。  
  
“你他妈的....”我挣扎，但却挣脱不开。  
他咬的很用力，我感觉到疼痛，但同时也有一种奇特的刺激。我的手被他铐到背后，因此更无力抵抗他对我的施暴。只能任由他拽着我的手腕，把我拉进卧室里。  
  
我一个重心不稳倒在床上。  
然后眼睁睁地看着爱梅特赛尔克把手铐钥匙从窗户扔了出去，掉到后院里。  
  
“哈迪斯...你至于吗！”在床上的时候，我总是更习惯叫他真正的名字。  
  
他仍旧没有回应我，只是熟练地扯开了我的衣服，强行褪下我的裤子。然后看了一眼床头的酒瓶，飞快地拿起它，把红酒泼了我一身。  
我惊的打了个寒战。  
  
整个屋子瞬间被浓郁的酒香淹没，而我全身也沾满了酒。  
  
随后，他一边把我按倒在床上，一边亲吻、舔吮着我身上残余的酒。他的手拂过我的头发，又拂过胸前，最终停在大腿根部，开始侵犯我最私人的领地。  
我在酒浆的熏陶下感觉整个脸和身体都热了起来，承受着他的爱抚与玩弄。  
  
“唔....讨厌...弄的我全身都是。”  
  
爱梅特赛尔克似乎还没有玩尽兴，并不打算这么早就拿下我。  
他把我翻过身去，低头去舔我的后背，一种难以名状的情欲像海浪一样被他催起，一波一波席卷了我的全身。我甚至还没来得及抵抗，就沦陷其中。  
  
在他的吻弄与爱抚中呻吟，喘息，无法自拔。感觉自己最低贱的情绪被撩拨了起来，开始有意无意地迎合他的触碰。  
  
“不要....好热....嗯...”  
他抬头舔我的耳朵，舌头伸进去，刮着我的耳廓，我完全躲不开，只能呻吟着任由自己堕落。  
  
爱美特赛尔克半跪在床上、拉开了裤子的拉链。接着，他巨大的欲望展露在我的面前。  
他把性器凑到我的脸旁边。  
  
“过来，含住。”  
  
不同于刚才的暴虐，爱梅特赛尔克放轻了动作，慢慢按下我的头，直到我的嘴唇碰到他的性器上。  
我亲吻着龟头，让它变得更湿润，然后尽我所能的含住，含的更深。  
他开始在我的嘴里抽送起来，但似乎是不想让我太难受，他的动作很轻柔。  
我一边用舌头去撩拨嘴里的龟头，一边抬起眼睛去看他，希望可以讨好他。  
爱梅特赛尔克摸了摸我的头发，说：“你勾引我。”  
他抽插的幅度变得越来越大，我能从他低低的呻吟声里，感觉到他对此刻的享受。  
  
随之而来的是深喉。  
  
我完全难以驾驭他的尺寸，一次...两次...三次...还是忍不住呛了一下。  
他随即缓缓拔了出来，说：“...还是不忍心这样欺负你。”  
  
我喘着气咳嗽，狼狈地没有回话。  
爱梅特赛尔克抚摸着我的脸，擦去我嘴角的唾液，随后说：“转过去...把屁股抬起来.....”  
  
不过还没等我自己趴好，他就已经把我摆弄成他想要的姿势了。因为双手被铐在背后的缘故，我以一个屈辱的姿势趴着，脸枕在被子上，全身只靠膝盖支撑着。  
他把我的屁股向后一移，我明显能感觉到，有一根热的发烫的物体顶到了穴口。  
它想要顶进来。  
但却只是不断的上下摩擦，挑逗着我最敏感的部位。  
我被这种厮磨弄的不停呻吟，最终只能求饶说：“操我....哈迪斯.....”  
于是爱梅特赛尔克俯下身，不带怜悯地狠狠顶了进来。  
  
我忍不住开始叫疼，但一股酥麻却从穴内绽放开来，弄的我全身发抖，直接软到了大腿根。  
  
“操...放松一点...现在太紧了。”他深吸一口气。  
  
我感觉下面已经完全被他撑满，但他还在不断的向内顶，  
  
“够深么？”他一边问，一边用力操到更深的地方。  
  
明明已经不是第一次被他这样欺负，但每一次跟他做爱，下面都会被他撑的有些疼痛...实在是太粗了....因此每一下律动都格外清晰，刺激着我的神经。  
  
“不要....不要这么深....我会坏掉的....”我被顶弄地呜咽起来，“哈迪斯...轻一点....求你....”  
  
“我想听你叫。”  
爱梅特赛尔克没理会我的求饶，加速抽送起来，交合处发出啪啪的声音。  
  
“嗯....唔嗯...轻一点...啊啊....”我总是承受不住他的摧残，被巨大的冲击顶地控制不住地叫起来，“哈啊...嗯嗯嗯...”  
  
“继续....你叫的好骚。”他拍打起我的大腿与臀部，力度大到让我觉得是性虐。  
  
“啊....好疼.....哈迪斯！”我再一次挣扎，但完全没有效果，只是加强了他的性趣，他顶到整根性器都没入我的身体，而我只能在他身下无助地呻吟。  
  
接着他把我侧放到床上，看着我因为疼痛而发红的双眼，更加猛烈地操我。  
  
“啊啊啊....我会死掉的.....呜呜....啊....”在他剧烈的顶弄之中，我忍不住哭了出来，直接到达了高潮。  
  
他很配合地顶在我最敏感的点上，直到我身体的痉挛恢复平息。  
  
在我稍微平静一点之后。爱梅特赛尔克拉开我的双腿，让我正对着他，同时将我的两条腿用力压开，放到了他的腰上。  
  
“告诉我你崇拜我...你爱我...”他再次顶弄着，盯着我的眼睛说，“你爱我吗？”  
  
“我爱你....我好爱你....”  
  
“你怎么证明呢？”他把一根手指伸进我的嘴里，拨弄我的舌头。  
  
我吮吸着他的手指，用舌头在在上面打转。而从他操我的力度上，完全能感受他此刻迸发的性欲。  
我太爱他了。即便是承受他的性虐与摧残，也会无法抗拒，实在是太希望他把那种暴虐的性，释放在我的身上。被他占有，被他侵蚀。  
  
他拿出手指，转而用舌头顶进我的嘴。  
我舒服地呻吟出声，回应着他的爱。  
  
我们吻弄了好久，他抬起身，转手把我的腿抬到他的肩膀上。  
紧跟着就是一阵大力的抽插，每一下都顶到最深处。  
  
我的身上全是汗液和酒浆，胯下也流出大量的爱液。整个人都是完全只属于他一个人的性奴。  
  
我无法控制地沉沦在他的操弄中，一次又一次地感觉到阵阵酥麻席卷全身，接连着再次达到了高潮。  
但爱梅特赛尔克还是不满足。他开始毫无顾虑地发泄着他的兽欲，我想个性爱娃娃一样，无助地承受他的冲击。  
“哈迪斯...饶了我吧.....呜呜呜....我要死了....”我的哭叫与求饶加重了他的欲望，他的呼吸也变得越来越粗重。  
  
我知道，他也到了最敏感的时候。  
  
“哈迪斯...射给我....弄脏我...我好想要你的精液...”  
  
我迎合着他的动作，夹紧了双腿，更清晰的体会到他的性器刮弄着我最敏感的部位.  
  
一阵激烈的冲刺过后，他紧抱着我，发出兽类一样低沉的闷哼，随即，一种温热的液体射进我的体内，多到满溢了出来，顺着我的大腿滴到床上。  
  
即便是在射完之后，他也不愿意直接拔出来。只是趴在我身上稍稍休息了一会，转过头看着我。  
  
他金色的瞳眸里流淌着对我的欲望，性欲，但最多的却是激烈爆发之后，疲倦的温柔。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克说：“下次不会这样欺负你了....你叫的我有点心疼。”  
  
我轻轻吻住了他。  


不过，我们谁都忘了去思考关于那把钥匙的事情。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -ps-  
>  （土下座）  
>  首先我要自首，这是我第一次第一人称开车。  
>  【原生无影会梦到兔女郎吗？】是连载于lof/wb上的搞笑纯糖kuso文，并且是第一人称。系列原本是不含黄暴的，这只是一篇回馈大家的dlc。  
>  而5.5这篇文作为主构架的番外，延续了第一人称。  
>  我很怕第一人称开车会给一些读者带来不适，AO3也几乎没有同类型的第一人称。所以我几次修改过第三人称视角。但是最后我又觉得第一人称一直是这篇文的特点之一。如果避之不用，那将会流失掉最鲜明的特色，于是我还是强行开怪了（？  
>    
>  谢谢大家的支持，谢谢大家的理解。我先去排个伊甸。。


End file.
